


[PODFIC]  And Begin Again Tomorrow

by kerravon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Passive-aggression, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author: "Steve can tell there’s something wrong with Tony. He just doesn’t know what happened. Or why Tony’s friends seem to think it’s his fault."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]  And Begin Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Begin Again Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255831) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Podfic of BlackEyedGirl's story.  
Format: MP3  
Size: 28.7 MB  
Time: 31min 21sec

Direct Download link: [And Begin Again Tomorrow Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/h8lpfj)

Streaming:  


Text: [And Begin Again Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255831)

The music, for once, practically jumped out at me. Clips from two different versions of "After I Say I'm Sorry"; the 'music-only' clips are from the version by 'The Pied Pipers', while the sung lyrics are by Frank SInatra. I couldn't find anything other than an LP recording of the latter, but I eliminated as much of the hiss as possible.

Lyrics:  
"What can I say after I say I'm sorry  
What can I do to prove it to you that I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to ever be mean to you  
If I didn't care I wouldn't feel like I do

I was so wrong, right or wrong I don't blame you"

Make sure you visit the actual story and leave tha author feedback!


End file.
